amor entre cenizas
by AnyShields
Summary: La segunda guerra mundial dejó muerte y desolación. Serena Winston era una joven enfermera quien estaba prometida con Seiya Andrews, teniente de la base de Boston. Un nuevo teniente regresa después de muchos años a la tierra que lo vio nacer, volviendo a encontrarse con un viejo amor, Serena y enterarse que ella estaba a punto de casarse con su amigo de toda vida, Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor entre cenizas**_

_**La segunda guerra mundial dejó muerte y desolación. Serena Winston era una joven enfermera quien estaba prometida con Seiya Andrews, teniente de la base de Boston. Un viejo amigo de la infancia regresa después de muchos años a la tierra que lo vio nacer, volviendo a encontrarse con un viejo amor, Serena y enterarse que ella estaba a punto de casarse con su amigo de toda vida, Seiya. Al enterarse que su amigo se encontraba desaparecido una nueva esperanza surgió dentro de su ser, pero poco después se enteraría de una gran sorpresa**_.

Chicas!

He llegado con nueva historia. No quería publicarla hasta terminar con las que aún están pendientes. Pero los dedos ya estaban picándome demasiado y quería saber que opinan acerca de la historia. La inspiración surgió cuando vi la película "Pearl Harbor" tiene algunas cosas parecidas pero obvio que voy a colocarle de mi cosecha.

La historia es mía y los personajes son de la talentosísima Naoko Takeuchi.

Saludos y espero que puedan seguir acompañándome en esta nueva aventura.

Se les quiere!


	2. Chapter 2

Amor entre cenizas

Capítulo I

Era un día soleado y agradable de 1939, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. En el centro de Boston, la gente caminaba por montones buscando algún regalo para la navidad que ya se acercaba velozmente. Los regalos más solicitados eran los trajes y vestidos de última moda en Europa. Más al norte, se encontraba uno de los lugares más acomodados de todo el estado. Un lugar donde solo podían vivir militares y sus familias. Ahí tenían lo que cualquier ciudad tenía. Preparatorias, Trabajo, lugares en donde la gente podía ir de compras.

Como ya era diciembre, los estudiantes se preparaban para su último día de clases. Una joven de diecisiete años estaba casi lista para partir rumbo a su preparatoria, era el último año en que ella estaba en ese lugar, luego debía seguir las reglas. Casarse con un militar y ser una esposa fiel a él y a sus hijos.

Hasta el momento no había llegado el hombre de sus sueños, pero ella estaba consciente de que tenía que encontrarlo pronto. Si al cumplir dieciocho años no se encontraba comprometida con nadie, entonces sus padres debían buscarle una persona que estuviera con ella por el resto de su vida.

Estaba sentada en frente de su gran espejo, ya se había arreglado su cabello que era rubio como el mismo sol, comenzaba liso pero al final terminaba con unas hermosas ondas. Sus ojos eran más celestes que el cielo en un día despejado. No se podía considerar una mujer alta, media solo un metro sesenta, pero ella se sentía completamente satisfecha. Termino de pintar sus labios de un color rosa claro y se puso de pie.

Estiro un poco su vestido celeste con vuelos blancos, se colocó sus zapatos blancos con un tacón bajo y salió de su habitación.

Cuando estaba en los últimos escalones, sintió el olor al desayuno que su madre le estaba preparando. Entro a la cocina y se acercó a su madre.

- Hija, pensé que debía ir a despertarte.

- ya ves que no, estoy aquí lista como siempre – le dice caminando para sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa

- ¿Cómo siempre? Eso no te lo creo – le dice riendo

- ¡qué mala eres! Recuérdame alguna vez que haya llegado tarde.

- ¿llegado tarde dónde?

- a desayunar – le dice mientras se servía un poco de agua en la tasa

- a desayunar, nunca. A la escuela, siempre.

- pero si tú sabes que debo satisfacer mis necesidades básicas, además lo que aprendo en la escuela mi padre me lo puede enseñar perfectamente.

- sí, te lo puede enseñar como tú dices. Pero el punto es que él no tiene tiempo así que debes seguir asistiendo a la escuela te guste o no.

- me queda la esperanza que hoy es el último día en que tengo que ir a esa cárcel – le dice con melodrama

- ya, aquí está tu desayuno para que asistas a tú cárcel.

La muchacha miro la hora, ya se le hacía tarde nuevamente, así que comió lo más rápido que pudo. Subió corriendo las escaleras, se lavó los dientes, fue hasta su habitación a buscar sus libros y se fue a su escuela.

Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar hacia los lados cuando debía cruzar alguna calle, simplemente cruzaba ganándose más de un bocinazo por parte de los automovilistas que transitaban a esa hora, pero afortunadamente de algo le sirvió. Llego justo cuando la campana de ingreso a las aulas estaba sonando.

Entro a su salón junto con sus compañeros y se sentó en el pupitre que le correspondía. La profesora la observo por unos segundos, frunció el ceño para luego sonreír.

- señorita Winston. Me alegra mucho que haya llegado a tiempo aunque sea el último día de clases.

- bueno, usted sabrá que dicen por ahí que siempre lo que queda es lo del final. Así que creo que por eso llegue a tiempo.

- me parece, aunque hubiese sido mejor que llegara a tiempo desde el principio ¿no cree?

- podría haber sido mejor – le dice sonriendo

- Bueno, ahora si hay que dar inicio al último día de clases. Para algunos, una excelente noticia. Para otro, una mala noticia. Pero hay que seguir con la vida.

Serena ya no escucho más a la profesora. Comenzó a mirar a sus compañeros de salón. Aunque el pueblo en el que vivían era pequeño en comparación con otros, quizás sería la última vez que los vería.

Años después se enteró que así fue.

Algunos de sus compañeros murieron en la guerra mientras luchaban por mantener la paz de su país, algunas de sus compañeras se fueron a otros estados a encontrar la libertad que ahí nunca encontraron o también se enteró de que una de sus compañeras se fue internada a un centro psiquiátrico producto de una experiencia que le marcaría la vida para siempre.

La mañana paso rápida, no se dio cuenta cuando la última campana comenzó a sonar. Algunos se abrazaban deseándose lo mejor, otros simplemente se iban sin mirar a nadie.

Serena salió al exterior y se volteo a mirar la fachada de su preparatoria. Sin querer una gran melancolía hizo su aparición en su interior, llevo una mano hasta su pecho para luego dejar salir un gran suspiro.

- ¿estas triste por dejar la cárcel?

Luego de recuperarse del respingo que dio al escuchar de repente esa voz, se giró sobre sus pies y vio a la hermosa Mina Gibson que estaba detrás de ella.

- es inevitable, estuvimos casi cuatro años aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Serena, estuviste todo el año diciendo que querías salir y ahora que ya estas libre no quieres irte?

Ella miro a su amiga y frunció el ceño, Mina solo levanto los hombros y sonrió. Al poco tiempo sus otras amigas llegaban desde los diferentes salones al lugar en donde ellas estaban.

- Chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en su último día?

- todo bien – le dice Mina

- ¿Qué harán en las vacaciones? – pregunta Lita

- yo iré a unos cursos de verano que se impartirán, lo único que quiero es entrar a **Newnham College***– dice Amy jugando con sus dedos.

- pero si estarás de vacaciones, ¿aun así seguirás estudiando? – le dice Mina sin creer lo que estaba diciendo

- por supuesto que sí, además si quiero ingresar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas debo prepararme ¿no crees?

- entonces si quedas seleccionada como una nueva estudiante, deberás irte a Inglaterra – le dice Serena mirándola

- así es, pero eso no significa que les deje de lado. Siempre estaré comunicándome con ustedes.

- aun así, te extrañaremos mucho. Pero entiendo que es tu sueño y es lo mejor para ti así que te apoyamos – le dice Rei sonriendo

- tienes toda la razón – le apoya Serena

Las chicas se acercaron a Amy y la abrazaron para demostrarle su apoyo. Fue cuando el sonido de un claxon hizo que se separaran. El conductor era nada más y nada menos que Seiya Andrews, el novio y futuro prometido de Serena.

Tan solo con verlo ella sonrió de una forma especial y no era para menos, ella lo consideraba como el amor de su vida. Seiya bajo del automóvil con su traje de militar y comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacia el grupo de amigas que lo miraban.

- buenas tardes señoritas. ¿Cómo están? – les dice mirando a las muchachas

- muy bien gracias guapo – le dice Mina ganándose la mirada asesina de Serena

- qué bueno que viniste a buscarme – le dice Serena bajando la mirada hacia el suelo

- ¿piensas que dejaría a mi novia esperando? – le pregunta con voz suave mientras la abrazaba

- jamás dudaría de ti ni por un segundo Seiya – dice correspondiendo el abrazo

Las chicas los miraron y le hicieron algunas señas a Seiya para decirle que ellas se retiraban a lo que él les sonreía para demostrarles que había comprendido el mensaje.

- ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí hace algún tiempo atrás? – le pregunta separándola suavemente para observarla

- claro que si – le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa

- bueno, hoy quiero llevarlo a cabo. Es por eso que quiero que vayamos a tu casa y podamos hablar con tus padres.

- nada me encantaría más que eso – le dice acariciando su mejilla

Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hacia el automóvil de Seiya. Desde ahí partieron con rumbo a la casa de los Winston, pasados unos minutos ya estaban estacionados en frente de su casa. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta de madera con vidrio de colores hasta que una mujer rubia les abrió con una sonrisa.

- hasta que al fin llegaron.

- buenos días mamá, a mí también me alegra verte – le dice riendo

- buenos días mi niña. ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? – le pregunta abrazándola

- excelente – le dice correspondiendo el abrazo

Serena y Seiya ingresaron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban a Clark Winston, el padre de ella quien se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Cuando vieron que estaba bajando, Seiya se puso de pie como si lo hubiesen impulsado, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud, ella se paró y lo tomo de la mano. Él la miro y le sonrió.

- buenas tardes hija – le dice mirándola para luego mirar al muchacho que estaba a su lado – buenas tardes Andrews.

- Bu…buenas tardes señor – le dice poniéndose en posición firme

- ¿a qué debemos su visita?

- padre, yo creo que mejor cenamos y después te explicamos – le dice Serena

- prefiero que me lo digan en seguida, así podremos ver si es lo mejor – les dice sentándose en el sofá

- ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunta la madre de Serena apareciendo por la puerta de su cocina

- Andrews quiere decirnos algo – le dice mirándola mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

- somos todo oídos – dice al final mirando a Seiya

- bueno, señores Wins…

- comandante en jefe – le dice seriamente

- d…disculpe. Señor comandante en jefe. Mi visita se debe a un asunto muy importante y bueno…

- Andrews. ¿No crees que estás dando muchas vueltas para decirme lo que me quieres decir? – le dice cruzando los brazos

- sí, disculpe señor. Lo que le quería decir es… que he venido a pedir la mano de su hija, señor.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – le pregunta mirándolo con esos ojos azules que podían ser muy amables si querían pero cuando lo deseaban podían dar miedo.

- que deseo que su hija, señor, sea mi esposa.

- ¿y tú qué opinas de eso Serena?

- bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo si tú dices que sí.

Clark Winston los miro detenidamente, el miedo y temor de Serena a que su padre le fuese a decir que no se desapareció por completo cuando vio que su padre se puso en pie y se acercó a Seiya para darle un abrazo.

- entonces se bienvenido.

- muchas gracias comandante en jefe.

- padre ¿ya llego Haruka?

- aun no hija – le dice separándose de Seiya para mirar a su hija – dijo que llegaría más tarde, vendrá con su esposa.

- y supongo que vendrán con la pequeña Anne.

- él me dijo que la traería.

A Serena se le ilumino el rostro con una inmensa sonrisa. Seiya la observo y acaricio su rostro, luego ambos se tomaron de la mano y fueron hasta el comedor en donde comenzaron a compartir una deliciosa cena.

.

.

.

-Michiru debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar con tiempo a la casa de mis padres – le grita Haruka desde la habitación de su hija de tres años

- ya voy, ya sabes que me demoro un poco en arreglarme pero ya estoy lista – le dice apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación

- hoy en un día especial. Serena se comprometerá con Seiya.

- ¿él muchacho con el cual estaba de novia?

- el mismo, no sé qué le encontró a ese muchacho – le dice tomando en brazos a su hija

- solo estas opinando como un hermano celoso.

- yo no estoy celoso, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

- ¿y si al final Seiya resulta ser lo mejor para ella?

Haruka la miro un segundo y levanto los hombros, Michiru solo sonrió y le beso la mejilla. Quizás su esposa tenía razón y solo estaba pensando como un hermano celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Su hermana pequeña, a la que le había visto crecer, dar sus primeros pasos y escuchar sus primeras palabras se estaba comprometiendo con uno de sus amigos.

Solo esperaba que Andrews no le hiciera daño, porque si se enteraba que así era se encargaría de hacerle pagar cada lágrima que saliera de sus ojos.

.

.

.

La familia Winston, aún estaba en la mesa celebrando el compromiso de su segunda hija. Los sentimientos típicos en sus padres, entre orgullo y melancolía. Pasaron los minutos entre risas y recuerdos cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar. Serena pidió permiso y se levantó de la silla para ir a recibir a las personas que estaban afuera.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a su hermano y su cuñada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que la pequeña Anne estaba de pie tomada de la fuerte mano de su padre.

- hermano, me alegro mucho que hayan llegado – le dice Serena abrazándolo

- déjame ver esa roca que te pusieron en el dedo – le dice Haruka separándola con suavidad mientras tomaba su mano derecha.

- aún no está puesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque, aun faltaban las tres personas más importantes. Pero ya que llegaron, podemos proceder – le dice con una sonrisa

- bueno que estamos esperando, estoy que muero de hambre – dice Haruka entrando a la casa

Serena miro a su cuñada quien había tomado en brazos a su pequeña sobrina, Michiru le dedico una gran sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla e ingreso a la casa para sentarse en la mesa al lado de su esposo.

Luego que todos ya se habían sentado, Seiya procedió a la postura de la argolla que tenía guardada en su bolsillo derecho. Luego de casi tirar el anillo producto del nerviosismo del momento, al final pudo deslizar la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su ahora prometida.

Sellaron ese momento con un beso. Los demás los aplaudían y comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo al ver como la madre de Serena intentaba tranquilizar a su esposo de querer asesinar a su futuro yerno por quitarle a la niña de sus ojos.

_*** Newnham College: segundo College en Cambridge que admitió a mujeres, fundado en el año 1841 por Henry Sidgwick.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Habían pasado dos meses desde el feliz día en el que Serena y Seiya se habían comprometido en matrimonio. Los preparativos para la boda iban muy rápido, tanto que en poco tiempo estarían listos para dar el gran paso de su vida.

Clark Winston fue hacia el centro militar en donde tenía su oficina. Él era el encargado de evaluar a los nuevos que quería acceder a las fuerzas militares y también a los militares que se trasladaban a ese lugar desde otros puntos del país.

Hace varios meses no recibía ni jóvenes que quisieran enlistarse o nuevos militares que estuvieses capacitados para poder combatir en alguna guerra. Eso le preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo, si no tenía jóvenes, no podía trabajar. A veces tenía que realizar algún trámite importante, pero eso no le gustaba.

Estaba concentrado en la lectura de unos papeles que habían llegado desde Washington, avisaban que estuvieran atentos ante cualquier eventualidad que se les fuera avisada. Estaban en plena guerra, era algo normal que debían estar atentos, con los cinco sentidos bien puestos si es que debían trabajar para defender a su país de ataques enemigos.

El sonido de la puerta al sonar lo desconcentro. Solo exclamo un "pase" seco. La voz de su secretaria hizo que levantara totalmente la cabeza y fijara su atención en que lo que ella quería decirle.

- señor, han llegado algunos jóvenes provenientes de la base de Houston.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

- hace un par de minutos, señor.

- ¿y cómo es que nadie me había dicho eso? – dice molesto mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente

- no lo sé, señor.

- quizás nos enviaron lo que sobraba, bastaba esto – dice saliendo de la oficina enfurecido

Su secretaria se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, hoy sería un día complicado. Esperaba que el problema del jefe se solucionara lo más pronto posible.

El comandante en jefe llego hacia los patios en donde estaban aproximadamente veinte jóvenes formados, los miro detenidamente. Nadie le había avisado de que estos muchachos llegarían a esa base. Observo que uno de los tenientes se acercaba a él, al ponerse en frente hizo un saludo.

- Williams, ¿me puede explicar que significa todo esto? – le dice en un tono de molestia

- señor, el comandante en jefe de Houston nos avisó que vendría una tropa de jóvenes a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, señor – le dice en posición firme y mirando hacia el horizonte

- ¿es que acaso no entienden que soy yo el encargado de estas personas y que debe pasar por mi si son aceptados o no? ¿Entiende eso?

- sí señor.

- ¿entonces me puede explicar porque nadie me aviso que llegarían?

- el teniente Turner había quedado en ir a avisarle, señor.

- donde esta Turner ahora.

- en el hospital, señor

-¿Qué le sucedió?

- un accidente, señor.

- está bien – le dice suspirando – pero que sea la última vez que suceda Williams, o si no usted pagara las consecuencias.

Williams saludo nuevamente y se retiró hacia el edificio que estaba al costado derecho. Clark se acercó a los muchachos que aún estaban formados.

- buenas tardes – dice fuertemente

- buenas tardes, señor.

- hoy han llegado a la base de Boston, les aviso que el clima aquí no es lo mismo que allá en su casa. Si alguien no resiste a las inclemencias del tiempo deberá empacar sus cosas e irse de aquí porque si no puede resistir estando en tierra, menos lo hará en la guerra. Mañana en la mañana, se levantaran a las cuatro de la madrugada. Solo estarán vestidos con los trajes de baño ya que será la prueba de que tan capacitados están, el que no resista, se ira a casa. ¿Quedo claro?

- sí, señor.

- pueden retirarse a desempacar sus cosas, los tenientes los guiaran hasta el lugar donde se quedaran por el tiempo que sea necesario – les dice para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar junto a los tenientes. Al momento de llegar cada uno escogió su cama. Definitivamente no era igual que estar en Houston.

- oye, deja que te cambie la cama. Esta está muy dura – le dice Elton Petersen a uno de sus compañeros.

- para que, si todas las camas son iguales. Que ingenuo eres – le responde James Craft

- oigan ustedes, dejen de discutir que al final nos van a castigar a todos – dice Andrew Furuhata

- oye Furuhata ¿Por qué crees tú que nos van a hacer salir con traje de baño? – le pregunta Petersen

- para que será, obvio que para meternos al mar.

- ¿al mar? ¿Con el frio que hace?

- deja de decir estupideces y sigue sacando tu ropa. ¿No ves que si te escuchan lo más probable es que te envíen a Houston otra vez? – le dice Craft

- tu siempre con ese humor especial. Deja de tomarte las cosas tan a pecho.

- ese mismo consejo se lo dieron los compañeros de tropa a mi padre.

- y ¿le sirvió?

- claro que le sirvió – le dice mirándolo seriamente

- ¿lo ves? Porque no lo intentas tú también.

- le sirvió para estar enterrado a cuatro metros bajo tierra. Es por eso que no me puedo tomar nada en serio.

Andrew y Elton se quedaron mirando, mientras James seguía desempacando sus cosas. El murmullo de la conversación de los jóvenes se había vuelto fuerte. El lugar en donde estaban hacia que el sonido fuera tres veces más fuerte de lo que era en realidad. Por eso uno de los comandantes de Boston ingreso con el ceño fruncido.

- pónganse en posición firme – dice fuertemente.

- sí, señor.

- ¿qué creen que están haciendo? Desde afuera se escucha el murmullo de su conversación. Este no es un centro social. Estamos comenzando esta segunda guerra y ustedes creen que están aquí para conversar y ser amigos. Pues están muy equivocados. Los que vengan a hacer vida social, es mejor que se vayan a casa porque no nos sirven las niñas que quieran hacer amigas. Queremos hombres que quieran luchar por su país. ¡¿Quedo claro?!

- Sí, señor – gritaron los muchachos

- eso espero – dice seriamente para luego salir y dejar a los muchachos solos

- estos tipos son más amargados que el chocolate sin azúcar – dice Elton haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran a reír

- en eso te encuentro toda la razón – dice Andrew acostándose en su cama.

- yo creo que ya nos tendremos que acostar, lo bueno es que la madrugada que nos vamos a llevar va a tener su recompensa – dice uno que estaba más lejos

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta james

- mañana llegaran las enfermeras a ver si tenemos algo.

- será lo mejor de nuestra estadía aquí. – dice Elton

- eso no cabe en duda – le responde James.

La puerta se abrió y todos los que estaban acostados debieron ponerse de pie nuevamente para saludar al chico que había entrado.

- buenas noches.

- buenas noches, señor.

- me presento. Mi nombre es Seiya Andrews. Sere el teniente a cargo de ustedes durante todo el tiempo que sea conveniente. Les daré algunas reglas que deberán acatarlas durante su estadía en la base de Boston. Número uno, nada de alcohol. Número dos, nada de salidas nocturnas o de paseo con alguien. Número tres, deberán levantarse a la hora que se les indique ni antes, ni después. Más adelante se les darán más instrucciones al respecto. Ahora a dormir que mañana deben pasar una prueba muy importante. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señor.

Antes de que Seiya saliera, les apago las luces por lo que no les quedo remedio que acostarse en las camas de piedra para comenzar un nuevo proceso en la base de Boston.

.

.

.

Serena se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, sería su primer día de trabajo como enfermera. Durante cuatro años se preparó en su preparatoria para servir a su país cuidando de la salud de los soldados que luchaban en la guerra. Su padre no quería que ella entrara a esos lugar porque los hombres siempre tenían muy poco contacto con las mujeres mientras estaban en ese lugar, por lo que cuando veían a una se colocaban como perro en celo.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logro convencerlo.

Tomo un baño y bajo a tomar desayuno, se sorprendió cuando vio a su padre sentado en la mesa. Sostenía una taza de café en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sostenía el periódico del día.

- buenos días padre – le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- veo que estas motivada por participar.

- claro que sí, es algo increíble, como no me dejaste ser militar, no me queda de otra que ayudar en enfermería. No creo que sea algo tan difícil.

- yo jamás te prohibí que fueras militar – le dice mirándola

- bueno, entonces me enlistare.

- ¡¿estás loca?!

- no papá – le dice riendo – solo quería ver qué cara ponías cuando te dijera eso

- pues déjame decirte que no fue nada de gracioso

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste enlistarme antes? Casi siempre que te lo preguntabas evadías el tema

- hija, ser soldado no es nada fácil. Tiene que estar viendo muchas cosas. A veces tienes que ver morir a tus amigos al lado tuyo y no puedes hacer nada por salvarlos. Ser soldado es un trabajo que no es para todos.

Serena noto como la mirada de su padre comenzó a oscurecerse, cuantas veces habría visto eso. Ella ya suponía que eran muchas.

- ahora entiendo todo, debió ser muy difícil para ti papá – le dice tomándole la mano

- así es hija, fue difícil y muy doloroso.

- ustedes dos déjense de conversar tanto que ya deben ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones – les dice la señora Winston saliendo de la cocina

- yo creo que hay que hacerle caso a la jefa – le dice Clark en un susurro provocando la risa de su hija

- ¿Qué le estas diciendo a nuestra hija Clark?

- nada… ¿te vas conmigo hija?

- claro que si papi – Serena se pone de pie y va hasta donde su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en la tarde.

- está bien, cuídate mucho.

- lo hare, no te preocupes – le dice sonriendo para luego ir al lado de su padre

Fuera de la casa se encontraba el auto de Clark estacionado, era un auto marca **Dixi*** la última moda de ese año. Era color verde con techo negro. Serena se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que su padre se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Algunos minutos después llegaban al cuartel que sería el nuevo trabajo de la menor de los Winston. Serena se bajó con una sonrisa gigante. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, miro a su derecha y vio como las demás de sus compañeras llegaban a ese lugar. Dio la vuelta y abrazo a su padre quien le correspondió.

- ¡Serena! Que gusto me da verte – le grita una de las muchachas que iba ingresando

- ¡Mina! – le responde alzando la mano y moviéndola para saludarla

- ve a saludar a tus amigas hija, luego nos juntamos para el almuerzo.

- está bien, te quiero mucho papá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para abrazar a las muchachas

.

.

.

Un nuevo teniente hacia su arribo a el cuartel, tomo su bolso y lo puso en su hombro para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia las oficinas para anunciar su arribo.

-¿la oficina de Clark Winston?

- tercer piso, primera puerta a la derecha – le dice la secretaria mirando al atractivo hombre que estaba al frente de ella

- gracias.

- de nada, guapote.

El teniente se dio la vuelta y la quedo mirando seriamente y con el ceño fruncido. La secretaria solo bajo la mirada a los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso casi corriendo. La primera puerta, tal como le había dicho la secretaria mostraba el nombre de Winston. Toco un par de veces, hasta que un frio "pase" le indicaba que podía entrar.

- Buenos días señor Winston.

- ¡Shields! Que alegría volver a verte hijo – le dice Clark poniéndose de pie para ir a darle un abrazo

- opino lo mismo señor – le dice correspondiendo el abrazo

- así que has subido hasta convertirte en teniente de la base de Houston. Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido escalando – le dice caminando hasta volver a sentarse en su sillón especial.

- así es, señor.

- pues siéntate, y cuéntame en que te has especializado.

- gracias – le dice mientras se sentaba – bueno, me he especializado en las fuerzas aéreas principalmente.

- al igual que tu padre.

- exactamente, señor.

- pues me alegra mucho que nos estés colaborando durante estos momentos ¿trabajaras con tus chicos?

- si se me indica eso, lo hare con gusto, señor.

- claro que lo harás. Te dejamos designados tus muchachos.

- y ¿Cómo esta Serena? Hace años que no se de ella.

- termino sus estudios como enfermera y va a comenzar a trabajar aquí. Además se me va a casar.

- ¿se va a casar? Qué bueno.

- para mí no es muy bueno, te diré.

- ¿y eso porque?

- es mi pequeña, cualquier padre desea lo mejor para su hija. Yo pensaba que Serena se casaría cuando fuera un poco mayor, pero bueno, esta fue su decisión.

- bueno, quisiera saber dónde está el lugar donde voy a trabajar

- vamos yo te acompañaré

Así, Winston y Shields salieron de la oficina. Juntos recorrieron todos los lugares de la base de Boston. Al salir del lugar en donde estaban todos los chicos de Houston, Darien vio a la chica de la cual él había estado enamorado desde que eran unos niños.

Serena estaba más hermosa que nunca con ese traje de enfermera caminaba con sus amigas. Ella al levantar la vista vio a su mejor amigo de toda la vida con el cual había perdido contacto cuando él se fue hasta Houston junto con sus padres. Con alegría se acercó a él y le regalo un abrazo fuerte sin saber las sensación que ella provocaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

_***Dixi: BMW compro una empresa llamada "VEB Automovilwerk Eisenash" quien tenía en su creación el automóvil marca Dixi a quien BMW lo popularizo en el año 1928.**_

_**Quizás algunas se dieron cuenta que he cambiado el nombre de mi cuenta por Anyshields, soy la misma Serena Kou pero con un nombre diferente. Para comenzar una nueva etapa a veces hay que hacer algunos cambios y este es uno de ellos. **_

_**Ha llegado el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Como ven ya Darien llego en gloria y majestad a la base de Houston en donde se encontró con Serena y supo que ella se iba a casar con Seiya. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, para una escritora es importante retroalimentarse con sus RW para mejorar las cosas que faltan o para saber si está haciendo bien su trabajo. Si tienen alguna crítica no duden en hacerla ya que así podre actualizar sabiendo que a ustedes les está gustando. Un abrazo y un beso gigante.**_

_**Any Shields.**_


End file.
